


Lessons on Public Displays of Affection

by iPhone, tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Beca and Chloe open up about their relationship at the U.S. Open.





	Lessons on Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, totally inspired by Kendrick and Snow hanging out together again. Ellie and I thank you for your patronage. [See associated social media posts here](https://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/post/187425112619/fameau-no-better-place-than-to-reveal-your).

* * *

It had been a spur of the moment thing, if Beca’s being honest. She had really only been looking for a new set of rings or a new pair of earrings – things she absolutely did not need – when she saw the ‘B’ necklace hanging precariously on the edge of the jewelry rack. 

Lifting her sunglasses, she flashes a quick smile at the kind woman running the stall, hoping against hope that the quick intake of breath that followed meant that her cover wasn’t totally about to be blown.

“How much for this?” she murmurs, gently lifting the gold-plated necklace. The ‘B’ is kind of large if she’s being honest, but she’s kind of tired of hiding and she knows Chloe will appreciate it.

It’s enough of a gesture to tide them both over, Beca hopes. Dating Chloe also had been on the spur of the moment. Undeniably, Beca had always been attracted to women and even more undeniable was that Beca had Big Crush on Chloe Beale (as most of America did and still does). 

Somehow their paths crossed on the set of Chloe’s tv series – a three-episode guest arc for Beca to highlight some of her acting chops – and the rest was history.

(If history was pretty much immediately crashing into Chloe’s bed that first night, breath hot against porcelain skin.)

Now, three and a half months later, Beca can sense the restlessness from Chloe. It echoes inside her, like her own self-resentment because of her fear of commitment. 

But Chloe is so different and Beca can’t imagine dating anybody else. 

She wants people to know.

(Subtly, at least. Beca isn’t huge on big, public gestures.)

Beca returns to the present, she knows her decision had been made long ago. It’s the easiest purchase she’s ever made.

When Beca finally presents the necklace to Chloe, it is a quiet night in. Around them, the comfort of Beca’s apartment separates them from the world.

Not for long, Beca thinks.

“B for Beale?” Chloe asks, an amused smile slipping across her lips when she takes the necklace from Beca’s outstretched hands.

Beca clears her throat, watching light dance in Chloe’s eyes as she looks at the necklace. The necklace looks more delicate and beautiful in Chloe’s hands, just as everything she does translates into beauty and light. “Yeah,” she whispers. “Or–” she clears her throat again. “Or, I was thinking–” she reaches out to take the necklace slowly, letting her fingers brush against Chloe’s hands. Chloe’s breath hitches, but she waits without saying a word as Beca stands to move around her so she is standing behind Chloe. Delicately, with utmost care, Beca brushes Chloe’s hair away from the nape of her neck and helps fasten the clasp with only mildly-shaking hands. “Maybe B…for Beca. Because I want people to know.”

She can’t see Chloe’s expression which is a little daunting, so she moves her hands to Chloe’s shoulders, brushing against the skin she finds along the way. This is nerve wracking, to say the least, but Beca’s heart pounds in eager anticipation.

“To know?” Chloe asks, even though Beca’s sure they both know exactly what she means. 

She will never deny Chloe the reassurance she seeks, however – never again, at least. “To know that you’re mine. And I’m yours,” Beca clarifies.

And just like that, the moment transforms into something new: Chloe tilts her head and twists her body. Beca meets her halfway, leaning down to kiss Chloe soundly and with the finality of somebody done with taking chances.

* * *

Chloe has always known the deal. She may be an open book herself, but her girlfriend isn’t. And that’s okay. That has always been okay. Chloe can forgo the PDA, she can silence her desperate need to lace her fingers through Beca’s whenever they’re out in public, because she knows that what they have is real. It’s theirs. So the brushing of hands against hands, those deep, lingering stares, they’re enough. Because Beca is hers and she is Beca’s, whether the world knows it or not.

And now they’re going to — and Chloe doesn’t understand why she’s so nervous.

“You’re absolutely sure?” She questions, the weight of the light necklace hanging perfectly around her neck far more evident to her than is realistic. Chloe lifts a hand to brush delicately against the charm, against the B initial. B for Beca.

“I’m sure,” Beca nods, gaze moving from the necklace and then up to Chloe’s eyes. There’s a soft, sure smile stretching coolly across her lips. “It looks cute on you, by the way.”

“You think?” Chloe’s uncertain expression eases quickly, painted lips smoothing into a grin. “Well, you picked well. You have good taste.”

Whenever they hang out together, of course there are eyes on them. They’re celebrities, as much as Beca despises that word, they have a way of drawing others in. So, people have been staring already today, but the main focus is on the match underway before them as they sit side by side in the stands, knees resting gently against one another’s.

Chloe has been taking videos, uploading them to her Instagram story. Mostly of the tennis match, but there have been a couple selfies saved only for them.

(And those seated around them, though Beca isn’t being as careful as usual to remain unseen. Why bother now, right?)

“Okay, let’s take another,” Chloe prompts, turning on the front camera and positioning her face in the screen. She doesn’t even have to motion Beca closer; Beca simply leans into the frame, natural smile stretching across her lips. She studies the photo carefully, before quickly shaking her head.

“You don’t like that one?” Chloe questions, brow arching slightly. “You look pretty.”

“No.” Beca points to the screen. “It cuts off your necklace.”

The way Chloe bites back her own almost shy smile is her way of trying not to get too ahead of herself, but she can’t help it. She’s just so proud of her girlfriend, so proud to be here beside her.

“You know this one’s going on Instagram, right?” Chloe asks, eyes locking with Beca’s.

“I do,” Beca nods, reaching out to gently touch the necklace charm. “And that’s why I want this in it. I told you, Chlo. I want everyone to know.” She drops her hand, allowing it to fall delicately into Chloe’s lap. “That you’re mine. And I’m yours.”


End file.
